Kubulus
The Kubulus race (YouTube English dub: “Kuboid” race.) is a race of square-headed aliens that inhabit Planet Ata Ta Tiga. They are mostly green colored like emerald, but there are even red colored ones like Bora Ra. History Kubulus Race is the race that inhabits Planet Ata Ta Tiga located at the tip of the Nusa Gima galaxy. They built the planet on their own with the technology development. They lived in peace for tens of thousands of years until one time; an evil alien race (Trianglians) attacked planet Ata Ta Tiga. They were attacked from the air, the land, and the sea. No one expected this to happen. Planet Ata Ta Tiga was at the brink of destruction, overshadowed by the extinction of Kubulus race. In somewhere, hidden from the fleets of evil alien race, Kubulus race gathered all the specialists to create a premier weapon under the Power Sphere programme and finally Klamkabot was created. They tried to destroy it but failed. Those who were safe rebuilt Ata Ta Tiga together. They were more developed and greater than before, and the new generations of Power Spheres were also created. Now, Power Sphere was a part of Kubulus life. But with such great ability, Kubulus race became greedy. Power Spheres were reprogrammed to be the weapons of mass destruction. Kubulus race became the new intergalactic conqueror empire! Klamkabot disagreed with the action that was done by the Kubulus empire. Who would have thought, their savior once ago, now was their primary opponent. But this time, the Kubulus empire was more prepared. To save the Power Spheres left, with the remnants of power, Klamkabot used the teleportation power and sent the Power Spheres to all over the galaxy. Before escaping himself, Klamkabot promised, he will not allow any Power Sphere to fall to the evils. Since that, the Kubulus empire commands to hunt and catch all Power Spheres until today. Extracted from Prologue Comic: Power Sphere. Aliens *Adu Du *Ejo Jo *Bago Go *Ibu Bu *Bagi Gi *Bagu Gu *Baga Ga *Tom *Bora Ra *Yoyo Oo *Gaga Naz *Kiki Ta *Koko Ci *Bago Go's Son *Nova Prix Announcer Gallery Adu Du full body BoBoiBoy Galaxy.png|Adu Du|link=Adu Du Ejojo 2.png|Ejo Jo|link=Ejo Jo Bago Go 2.o.png|Bago Go|link=Bago Go IbuBu2.png|Ibu Bu|link=Ibu Bu Bagi Gi.png|Bagi Gi|link=Bagi Gi Bagu Gu.png|Bagu Gu|link=Bagu Gu Baga Ga.png|Baga Ga|link=Baga Ga Tom.jpg|Tom|link=Tom Bora Ra.png|Bora Ra|link=Bora Ra Yoyo Oo.png|Yoyo Oo|link=Yoyo Oo Gaga Naz.png|Gaga Naz|link=Gaga Naz Kikita.png|Kiki Ta|link=Kiki Ta Commander Koko Ci.png|Koko Ci|link=Koko Ci Anak Bago Go comel.png|Bago Go's Son|link=Bago Go's Son Trivia *In the first season of BoBoiBoy, Adu Du stated that he has no nose. However in BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 2, he fell asleep after smelling his own sleeping gas. Also in BoBoiBoy Movie 2, Adu Du had trouble breathing when he had his head stuck through the wall of Papa Zola's Spaceship while in outer space. **Either Kubulus have different respiratory system than humans or the idea of Kubulus race not having a nose was changed in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. ms:Kubulus Category:Aliens Category:Kubulus